1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile navigation device, and more particularly to a navigation orientation method using a dead reckoning (DR) procedure and a global positioning system (GPS) for a mobile navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geographical positioning technologies, such as a GPS system, use satellites and are of common technological architectures. Following the advancement of GPS receivers, mobile navigation devices have been widely applied commercially. For example, a GPS receiver and a navigation software may be integrated into a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a automotive computer to create a mobile navigation device.
However, for mobile devices, while power consumption for a GPS receiver therein has been decreased, the ability to further decrease power consumption is at a technical bottleneck. During the navigation process, the GPS receiver must always be enabled for continuous tracking of navigation signals from satellites.
Therefore, a navigation orientation technology is desired which uses a GPS receiver effectively and reduces power consumption.